All I Need Is You
by kateg20
Summary: All they wanted was the wedding of their dreams, apparently the mother of the bride didn't understand that.


Gabriella was stressed out and heartbroken. She was in the middle of planning her wedding which her mother had just hijacked into making her daughter's wedding the one of _her_ and not Gabriella's. Gabriella and her fiancé' were just forced to go with the flow. Troy Bolton, the groom was dead set on getting the wedding back for Gabriella to plan but she had insisted that she would just go with the flow to make her mother happy. The reason for her heartbreak was because her mother had refused to allow her father to attend the wedding and her father refused to come at all if his ex-wife was going to be that way, regardless is it was his daughter's wedding. Alexander and Felicia Montez hated one another ever since their divorce when Gabriella was nine, ten years ago. Gabriella had pleaded and begged with her mother to allow Alex to come since it was her wedding. Felicia refused to budge. After the divorce she refused to allow her ex-husband within 100 feet from the house. Alex lived in California with his second wife, Annabelle. Gabriella and Annabelle got along very well and always enjoyed one another when Gabriella came to visit.

That evening, Gabriella crawled into bed. She and Troy moved into together the summer between their first and second year of college. Troy got in bed after her and quickly wrapped his arms around her. Soon, she was in tears at the thought of her father boycotting her wedding and her mother refusing to let her father attend. She was hoping that both would keep the peace for that one day. Troy ran his fingers through her hair trying to comfort her in any way possible.

"I thought they would honestly make peace for me." Gabriella whispered tearfully. "I'm their only child together. Why can't they do this for me? I've never asked them for anything. Dad missed graduation because Mom was there and I didn't complain."

"I know you didn't, I was there." Troy said kissing her on the forehead.

"I just wish that Dad would push aside his pride and come here anyway. It means the world for me to have Dad here to give me away." Gabriella continued.

"We'll work something out. I promise."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, now let's go to sleep."

Gabriella snuggled into his arms even more. Troy leaned over and turned off the light and they both settled down for the night. At least Gabriella did. Troy lay awake in bed for awhile longer. He hated seeing Gabriella like this. By the time he fell asleep he had made up his mind on what he was going to do.

The next morning, Troy got up and quickly logged onto the computer. He booked himself on a flight to Fresno, California. Gabriella wanted her father at the wedding and he was going to try his damndest for her to have that. He left a note for Gabriella saying that something came up and he would be back the next day but to call him if her mother got out of hand.

That afternoon, Troy pulled into Alex and Annabelle's driveway. He got out of the car and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Alex answered a few seconds later and had a confused look on his face.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you." Troy said firmly.

"Is it Gabriella?"

"Yes it is."

"Is she ok?"

"No, she's not." Troy answered as he was allowed into the large house.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Montez asked.

"Gabriella is heartbroken that you will not come to our wedding to give her away."

"Maria will not let me step foot near the house."

"So meet Gabriella at the church." Troy replied firmly.

"I can't even be in the same room with Felicia for a minute without one of us going for each other's throats, let alone a whole evening. I'm sorry, I can't."

"My fiancé has cried herself to sleep so many nights because her parents are acting like assholes because they refuse to try and get along with each other on what should be the happiest day of her life. I'm sorry for speaking that way to you Sir, but when my fiancé is so upset that she cries every night that she cries herself to sleep, I tend to get a little agitated." Troy stated angrily.

"Ok, I'll come to the wedding. I'll walk her down the aisle and stay just long enough for the father and daughter dance at the reception." Alex said as Troy sighed with relief. "And I will try and keep the peace between me and Felicia."

"Thank you, it will mean so much to Gabriella to have you there at the wedding this weekend."

"When are you flying back?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Does Gabriella know that you are here?"

"No, I didn't want to get her hopes up incase this trip was successful."

Meanwhile, Gabriella was going to through hell with her mother at her and Troy's apartment. Felicia was making her redo all of her seating arrangement even though it had been done for weeks. She had insisted that some of her relatives should have more priority seating than some of Troy's relatives. When she had insisted that she be up at the head table with Gabriella and Troy while Jack and Lucille Bolton sat with the guests, Gabriella finally snapped.

"Mother!" Gabriella shouted as she slammed her hands on the table. "Stop it! I am done reworking this seating arrangement to make you happy! I had this done weeks ago, I am going to stick with that one and if you don't stop pestering me, I'll make sure you are seated all the way in the back!"

"You wouldn't do that." Felicia said as she sat down next to her daughter.

"Try me." Gabriella threatened.

"Alright, we won't change the seating but let me sit up there with you."

"No, you are sitting with Jack and Lucy and that's it. End of discussion."

"Alright, if you want your wedding reception to look sloppy than that's alright with me." Felicia said. "Now, let's talk the order of the wedding party. It should be Sharpay and Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi and then Taylor and Chad."

"But Sharpay is my maid of honor." Gabriella stated. "She should be with Chad who is the best man."

"But don't you think that Zeke and Taylor would rather walk with their significant other?"

"They are fine with it, Mother; this is my wedding stop making it the way you want it to be."

"But I am paying for it."

Gabriella groaned and then stood up angrily. She grabbed her car keys and purse and stormed out the door. Her mother got up and followed her to see what she was doing. Gabriella unlocked her car and got in.

"Where are you going?" Felicia asked.

"Away from you."

"You can't, your wedding is in four days, we have so much work to do."

"Mom, everything is done, but you are just redoing everything. I had the wedding of my dreams but you are turning it into the circus."

Just then, Troy's car pulled up next to Gabriella's car. Gabriella looked confused as his note stated that he wouldn't be back until the following day. She got out of her car and ran to him. Troy caught her in his arms as they kissed one another happily. Felicia rolled her eyes, she hated that they were so affectionate with each other in public.

"Where did you go?" Gabriella asked. "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow."

"I was but my surprise for you got us on a private jet for this afternoon."

"My surprise?"

"Your surprise is going to be here in a few minutes." Troy answered. "He's checking into a hotel."

"Now, that you're back Troy, you can help us with the rest of the wedding planning."

"Actually, Felicia, the wedding planning is all finished." Troy said as he led Gabriella into their apartment. "So, I guess your work is finished."

"Mom, I think you can go home now." Gabriella said. "You've been here all day and I'm afraid that if you stay any longer I'll say something I'll regret."

"Well, if that's the way you are going to be, I will not help you anymore." Felicia said as she stormed out of the house.

"I love you." Gabriella said as she kissed her fiancé on the lips passionately.

"I love you." Troy mumbled between their fiery kisses just as the doorbell rang. "And that would be your surprise."

"Or it could be my mother." Gabriella said as Troy led them over to the door.

"When has your mother ever rung the doorbell?" Troy asked as he opened the door to reveal Alex and Annabelle.

"Dad?" Gabriella asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I have a bride to give away." Alex told his now beaming daughter.

"What made you change your mind?" Gabriella asked as she hugged her father tightly.

"Troy flew out to see me and convinced me to come, saying that he couldn't let his fiancé not cry herself to sleep anymore because her father wouldn't give her away." Alex explained. "You have got yourself a great man there, Gabriella."

"I know, I do." Gabriella agreed tearfully as she looked at Troy.

The two couples went out to dinner at the restaurant in the hotel where Gabriella's father and stepmother were staying. Both Gabriella and Troy were more relaxed with her father than they were with her mother. Alex understood that it was Gabriella's wedding. Jack and Lucille Bolton understood that as well. Only Felicia couldn't remember that.

"So, where are you guys going on your honeymoon?" Annabelle asked Gabriella quietly.

"Troy won't tell me, it's a surprise." Gabriella answered.

"He really is a keeper."

"I know that very well. What did Mom say when she found you both were coming?"

"She doesn't know." Alex answered. "But I promise to try and keep the peace with her on the day of the wedding."

"Thank you."

After they finished dinner, Gabriella and Troy got into Troy's car and headed back to their apartment. Troy pulled the car up to their apartment and they headed inside. Just as soon as the door was closed and locked, Gabriella quickly pushed Troy up against it and placed her lips on his. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Their tongues battled for dominance but his finally won in the end. He pulled away from her when his lungs needed air.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being the most wonderful fiancé a girl could ever ask for." Gabriella whispered. "You went to California just to tell my dad how much it meant to me to have him give me away."

"I only want you happy and if it meant forcing your father to come down here to give you away then so be it."

"Know what will make me really happy right now?"

"I think I know."

Troy then picked Gabriella up and helped her wrap her legs around his waist and moved them towards their dining room table. Gabriella pulled away only to pull her shirt off and throwing it away before pulling Troy back in for another kiss. While kissing, Troy worked on taking her pants off. He lifted her up slightly and yanked them down her legs. Gabriella's hands gripped his shirt and pulled it over his head and it soon joined her articles of clothing littering the floor. Soon, Troy's pants and boxers and Gabriella's bra and panties joined them. Troy roughly pushed Gabriella onto her back and quickly dove in between her legs. His lips clamped around her clit and began to suck hard. Gabriella gasped in surprise, at his suddenness, and pleasure, at the shockwaves he sent through her system. Her fingers combed though his hair. Troy gripped her hips to stop her erratic movements. With his knowledge on how to hit certain spots to make her come hard, Gabriella was soon racing towards a mind blowing orgasm. Troy held her down to the table roughly as he continued to suck her to orgasm. Gabriella gripped his head tightly as she screamed loudly through her completion.

Troy pulled away when he finally needed to get a decent breath of air. Gabriella sat up and pulled him back for another kiss to her lips. Their tongues entwined with one another with Troy's proving to be more dominate keeping Gabriella's up against the roof of her mouth. Troy gripped her by the hips and pulled her to the edge of the table. Gabriella screamed in pleasure when he roughly plunged into her. Their hips moved franticly, the frustration on planning their wedding finally becoming too much to take and this was their source of outlet. Troy pulled out and spun Gabriella around so she lay on the table on her stomach. Gabriella gripped the edge of the table tightly he moved back into her. She moved one hand to her clit and began to rub with each thrust Troy made. She bit her lip to keep the loud screams that would constantly slip through her lips. By the grunts and moans coming from her fiancé, she could tell that he was close to coming. Troy suddenly shoved her hand away from her clit and began rubbing it furiously trying to get her to come with him. Gabriella screamed even louder than her first orgasm as it was even harder and intense. Troy groaned loudly as he came and then collapsed on top of Gabriella before he suddenly remembered something.

"I didn't hurt anything, did I?" Troy asked as he helped Gabriella sit up his hand instantly went to her stomach. "I am still getting used to this little guy."

Gabriella smiled and placed her hand on top of Troy's. Yes, they were expecting. Both had decided to keep the baby a secret until after the wedding and their honeymoon. They were both excited and nervous about the prospect of being parents. Gabriella was going to continue going to classes for the next semester since she was due during Christmas Break and then take the second semester of the school year off to take care of the baby.

"We're fine." Gabriella assured him as she kissed him gently. "The doctor said it was perfectly fine to have sex while pregnant."

"What we did was more like fucking than sex." Troy pointed out.

"I don't think it makes much of a difference."

"I would never forgive myself if anything happens to you or the baby as the result of something I did."

"I would have felt something during if there was something wrong."

"Ok."

"I'm going to go to bed, hopefully Mom will take the news of Dad being here better than I am expecting."

"Ok, I'll lock the door and meet you up there."

"Ok."

The next morning, the couple woke up and began to get ready for the day. Gabriella was going to call and see if they could have a final visit to the garden to where their wedding was going to take place. They had settled on the garden together because the location was just perfect for an outdoor wedding. Gabriella picked up her cell phone and called the manager of the garden to set up a time for her and Troy and their friends to stop by and start decorating at their location.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez and my fiancé and I are getting married at the garden Saturday evening, and I was just wanting to know if we could stop by today and see if we could start setting things up?" Gabriella said before there was a pause. "What? We booked to have our wedding there six months ago."

"What's wrong?" Troy asked hearing the urgency in her voice.

"No, I didn't cancel our reservation! Who canceled it? Maria Montez? She's my mother. Did she say where she was going to move the wedding to?" Gabriella asked nearly in tears. "Thank you."

"What happened?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"My mother moved our wedding to the cathedral without telling us." Gabriella cried. "She fucking changed the location!"

"She moved it to Saint Matthews?" Troy asked. "After we told her we didn't want to get married there."

"Yeah."

Before the conversation could continue even more, the doorbell rang. Troy sighed and stood up to go answer it. Gabriella got up and followed him. Before they even got to the door, they could hear loud shouting coming from Gabriella's parents. Then Mrs. Montez opened the door using the copy of the key she made.

"I don't care if you were invited, you will not be at the wedding!" Felicity shouted as they walked into the living room.

"Gabriella is my daughter; it is my right to walk her down the aisle. She wants me there." Alexander said. "It's her wedding."

"Well, she isn't paying for it."

"Mom." Gabriella started.

"The bride should get to choose who she wants to walk her down the aisle, and she wants me."

"I am going to walk her down the aisle; she would want her mother to."

"Mother, I want Dad to walk down the aisle with me." Gabriella said tearfully. "Please, I want Dad to."

"Sorry, it's either I go or he goes."

"Mom, I want you both to be there, please."

"No, if your father shows up, I will not be there."

"You know, this isn't worth it." Alexander said angrily, breaking Gabriella's heart. "I won't go, you won Felicity, I hope it was worth it."

"Oh it is."

"Shut up!" Troy shouted angrily, silencing his future in-laws in shock. "Just fucking shut up!"

"Troy!" Felicity said in shock that someone would speak to her in shock.

"Look, it's bad enough that you hijacked our wedding to make you happy, but now you are refusing your daughter to allow her father to walk her down the aisle." Troy stated angrily. "And if you both don't want to be around each other, then fine. But you'll miss everything that will include us, and everything will start in seven months when your first grandchild is born."

"Grandchild?" Alexander and Felicity asked in shock.

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella confirmed.

"Oh, Baby." Felicity said as she walked towards her daughter.

"Stay away from me, Mom." Gabriella demanded.

"What's wrong?"

"Other than this? How about the fact that you changed the wedding location without telling us!"

"You always wanted to get married in a cathedral."

"No, Mother. You always wanted me to marry in a cathedral." Gabriella replied.

"It will be more beautiful in the cathedral than it would have been more beautiful in the garden."

"Well, too bad no one's going to know." Gabriella said.

"What do you mean"?

"The wedding's off." Gabriella told the shock three as she walked out of the living room.

Five minutes later, Troy found her in their bedroom. She was crying quietly. Gabriella turned over and moved into his arms when she felt him behind her. Troy instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't mean to make you even sadder but, what was that about calling off the wedding?" Troy asked. "I thought you wanted to get married?"

"I do, but I want to get married they way I want to."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's run away together." Gabriella whispered. "Let's get on a plane and elope to Vegas."

"Really?" Troy asked in surprise. "What about everything here?"

"That was all my mother's wanting. I wanted a simple wedding at the gardens and she turned it into a circus." Gabriella explained.

"I don't want you to have anything but the perfect wedding of your dreams." Troy said.

"With you there, it will be perfect." Gabriella declared. "I only need you. But wait, what about your parents?"

"They'll understand, they know that this wedding is stressing us out. We'll tell them what's going on before we leave."

"What about you? Do you want this?" Gabriella asked.

"As long as we're married, we could get have the wedding here in the living room in jeans and t-shirts."

"I love you."

"I love you."

An hour later, Troy placed Gabriella's suitcase in the trunk of the car. He then helped Gabriella into the passenger seat. They booked a flight to Las Vegas for that evening. Before they left though, they were going to stop and see Jack and Lucille Bolton. Troy pulled up into his parents' driveway. As soon as he parked the car, his parents raced outside.

"What's this about you having a baby?" Lucille asked. "And why did we find out from Felicity?"

"Because she and Alexander were shouting and refusing to be in the same place at the same time. I told them that it was fine, but they wouldn't be at any special events including us, and then I lost my temper and blurted it out." Troy explained.

"We didn't want anyone to know until after the wedding." Gabriella explained. "My mother should have never told you, it wasn't her place and I apologize for her telling you."

"It's alright, we were just shocked." Lucille said. "Won't you come in?"

"We can't, Mom." Troy answered. "We have a plan to catch."

"Plane?" Jack asked. "Where are you going? The wedding is a few days."

"No, that wedding is called off."

"What?" Jack and Lucille asked in shock.

"We're flying off to Vegas tonight and get married there."

"Why?" Lucille asked.

"The wedding that we wanted has turned into a nightmare. Felicity has taken over and it's now a three ring circus. That's not what we wanted." Troy stated. "Gabriella had her heart on the wedding taking place in the garden."

"The garden was perfect for the two of you."

"Well, my mother didn't like the idea." Gabriella said. "Right after we booked it, she canceled it and reserved Saint Matthews."

"What?" Lucille asked.

"And then she refused to allow Alex to attend and she gave us the choice of him or her going and Gabriella called the wedding off and here we are." Troy finished. "We are so sorry that this turned out this way but it just became too much for us."

"It is understandable." Jack said as Lucille nodded in agreement. "We only want you to have the wedding you want."

"Thank you for understanding." Gabriella said tearfully as she hugged them tightly before Troy helped her get into the car.

"You are welcome." Jack called as Troy started the car. "Troy! Take care of her and that baby."

"I will, and don't tell Felicity about this, let her find out the hard way."

Gabriella waved to her in-laws once more before Troy drove away. Troy smiled at her, seeing that for the first time since they started planning the wedding, she was finally happy. He reached over and placed his hand on her belly. Gabriella placed her hand on top of his as together they dreamt about what was in store for them.


End file.
